


Getting His Attention

by VulpusTumultum



Series: DA one-shots & randoms [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan's legs convince Cullen to take a break from work. (The rest of her too, but her legs certainly, ah, open the conversation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting His Attention

Cullen glanced at the sun before entering his office, it was very low on the horizon, and soon most of Skyhold- anyone not on guard duty- would be finding evening meals. But first, he could get a little more done. He was exhausted, and could feel the dischordant ache of the lyrium withdrawal- warning him that he was pushing things, but there was just so much to be done. 

He laid out the new map he held onto his desk, weighting it down with books at the edges, and stared at it, and began to concentrate on the squad report- it was hard to concentrate, and he frowned, forcing himself to focus. He wanted to get this done tonight, not tomorrow- there would be enough to do tomorrow as it was.

" _ **Commander**_ ," came the voice- and he jumped, swearing as he tipped the wine glass he'd absent-mindedly filled at some point. It dawned on him that someone had tried to get his attention before this too- and not just any someone. He looked up, irritated expression becoming one of rapid guilt that he'd been so focused he'd not even noticed his love.

...who wasn't, in fact, standing anywhere in sight.

"You're pushing yourself too much again, love. Didn't we discuss that you needed to stop unless there was a real emergency at this point in the day?"

"Inquisitor, where-" her voice was coming from above- he blinked and looked to the plain ladder and the hatch way that led up to his bedroom.. at the bare, graceful legs to either side of it, and further up to the rest of the Dalish mage who was leaning forward over the last rung to watch him.

Her dangling legs were not the only things bare, it was impossible for him to not notice, especially as she sat like that on the bedroom floor, straddling the ladder's top rungs. She leaned forward more, giving a much better view of her breasts to go with the view of everything else.

" _Maker_ , Sayvri-" 

Any reflexive arguments Cullen would otherwise have made about work fled from his mind, and he swallowed hard, starting for the ladder almost like a man in a trance. He did pause, realizing that he was staring so much, and started to mumble an apology.

"Don't apologize, love, just come up here- or.. is this..really a bad time? Too fast?" her voice and expression got a slightly worried note, they'd only slept together the once, after all- and perhaps the Commander still was trying to get used to any knowing looks from friends and whispers around barracks and hallways.

"No- I don't mean...Maker why are words so hard?"

That she might think he was bothered by her, that he was rejecting her- was distressing, he moved more quickly, to and up the ladder in a couple of strides and an almost angry climb. Though he had to keep one gauntleted hand gripping the wood for balance, he used the other to pull her in for a kiss, before the silence could get too long or awkward. 

She smiled, laughed a little into the kiss, and then grew more serious, returning the kiss and getting her arms around his armored shoulders as it deepened, helping keep him in place and balanced. He felt almost dizzy, breathless, by the time the kiss ended, and ached more than when working, but at least this aching tension held a promise of release. She began to scoot and wriggle back from the ladder and the hole that led to his study, and he pulled himself up to stand on the solid floor and remove his gauntlets, beginning to impatiently work at the buckles and straps of the rest of his uniform armor.

Sayvri moved in to help, though at first it was just more distraction, since she didn't bother standing, winding up kneeling in front of him instead. When the heavy breastplate was unbuckled and hurriedly dropped to the side, she slid her warm hands up his under tunic, making him gasp her name and pull her up to kiss her again roughly. He was trembling, and wasn't sure if he staggered and fell back onto the bed, or if she had pushed him that way, but it was a relief to not have to try and stand as she hurriedly got him out of the last of that accursedly heavy and restrictive armor, as well as the padded fabric worn under it. He helped as best he could, but kept being distracted by her closeness, mesmerized by her skin and the way she moved, by the look on her face of desire for him, of all people.

"Maker, I do not deserve you..." he began, not for the first or last time.

"You say the most nonsense things," she cut him off, smiling despite the slight frustration in her voice, and kissed him again, deeply, while warm fingers found his stiffened cock and rubbed along the base. "Though, if you had taken longer to notice me," she added, making it as evident as possible by her voice she was just teasing him wickedly, "I might have had to start agreeing."

Cullen flushed, he did wonder how long she'd sat there, and how many times she had spoken to call his attention to her invitation, those spread legs- he groaned, and moved, rolling so she was now under him, and he began to show her that she had his undivided attention now, kissing her, sometimes gently, sometimes fiercely, down her throat, nuzzling into her breast as she gasped his name and let fingers dig at his back and shoulders. 

He hesitated a moment, remembering... things he'd heard women enjoyed, even if he had not previously had a chance to explore them, and then he moved further down her body, still remembering how she'd waited for him, it seemed a very good time to try. He would just show her that she wasn't 'too forward' or 'too fast' with him. He'd just waited and watched her from the distance more than long enough.

"Cullen wh-" she began as he rose off her, and pulled her towards the edge of the bed.

"Tactical withdrawal," he smiled, perhaps a bit nervously, as she snorted at the military term, and kissed her, she relaxed though, wanting to see what he had in mind, clearly, and when he moved his hands down to spread her legs again, she moved eagerly to comply- her eyes widening as he went to his knees and kissed along the inside of her leg, a trail made by his lips from her bent knee to her soft mound.

" _Oh_!" the elven woman shuddered, muscles tightening as he kissed and nuzzled, she grabbed at the sheets with one hand, and the other found its way to his hair, fingers tightening as he kissed just above her sex, as she felt his breath.

It may have been a bit slow, and certainly not smooth, as he worked his way through how best to do it as he might have worked out a battle plan while still in training, but the results were certainly worth it, as she willingly went along with things. Sayvri wound up leaning backwards, arched, weight back on her hands, her thighs over Cullen's broad shoulders. Her fingers twisted into sheets and her body trembled as he explored her with his mouth and hands. He couldn't see her face, of course, but the way her muscles tightened, and the sound of her moans, the way she became more slick, the taste and smell of her, it made it easy for him to imagine what her expression must be. It was enjoyable for him as well, more than he'd expected, he had to reach down and cradle, then stroke at his erection to keep it from being unbearable.

It wasn't enough to just stroke himself though, he finally straightened with a moan, and did look up at her, then pulled himself up the edge of the bed. Sayvri made a soft noise and let herself fall back, grabbing at him to help, thighs no longer on his shoulders but still pressing in on him as he used the momentum as an aid to thrust deeply into her, gasping her name. 

She clenched around him, and trembled, and there was only the sound of their bodies meeting, hard breathing, for a time. She was so slick, so welcoming, that it was almost unbearable- he kissed at her neck and at her face, and she returned every one, he felt her fingernails dig at his back, on shoulders and the base of his spine, and before long, it was enough to bring him the release he'd needed.

"Maker!" it was the loudest sound to have been made so far, but right now he worshiped the beautiful Dalish mage more than who he reflexively called out to. Cullen's hips rocked and he held her tightly.

Sayvri made a soft, keening sound, arching, "Don't.. don't stop just yet.. love- please," she begged, and he smiled his agreement, this time able to again focus on what she still needed, he reached down and slid a hand down, adjusting how he supported himself, so he could tease soft and tender flesh, and give her clit full attention. 

When she came, it was loud, and beautiful, and he vaguely wondered if there really was a moment when her eyes had held a glow, or if it was just his imagination- did her magic react to things like this? 

Once the idea would have been disturbing, but now, he just kissed her more slowly, feeling the exhaustion settle like a blanket over both of them. She snuggled in, in no hurry to become disentangled, and he hoped he did really deserve her, because losing her would destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> This and anything to follow happened because someone made a comment about how the use of a ladder to get from office to bedroom in Cullen's tower must be bloody hindering awkward, and my brain reacted by thinking of various ways a ladder might be useful/fun instead. 
> 
> Will see how many of the ideas I actually get down on metaphorical paper.


End file.
